villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marluxia
Marluxia, also known as the Graceful Assassin, is the eleventh member of the original Organization XIII and the main antagonist of Sora's story in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He wields a scythe and the power of flowers, which represent death as opposed to how they represent Cure magic in the games for all the other characters. Marluxia, along with Larxene, another Organization XIII member, schemes to overthrow Xemnas, with the help of Sora, so they can become the leaders. History ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ'' Lauriam, Marluxia's original self, was a Keyblade wielder seemingly chosen by Master Ava to lead the Dandelions during the First Keyblade War. He was one of the five leaders, alongside Ventus, Brain, Ephemer, and Skuld. He appeared shortly after an unknown person murdered Strelitzia, a Keyblade Wielder also chosen by Master Ava to lead the Dandelions, stole her book, and took her place amongst the leaders. Before Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days At an unknown point in time, Lauriam succumbed to darkness, turning his heart into a Heartless. However, his will was so strong it left behind a Nobody, who was recruited into the Organization by Xigbar and Xaldin. ''358/2 Days'' Marluxia appears as a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and teaches Roxas a few things about fighting. ''Chain of Memories'' After the events of the first game, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are wandering a long road. In the middle of the night, a hooded Marluxia appears and leads them to Castle Oblivion. Once inside, he takes all of their memories, and puts them into cards, weakening the party. He then teaches them how to use the cards, and then leaves after giving them a card that allows then to revisit a world from their memories. As the game goes on, it is discovered that Marluxia has gotten fellow members of the Organization Axel and Larxene to help him conspire against the leader of the Organization, Xemnas. To do this, he wishes to use Naminé to twist Sora's memories, turning him into a slave of the Organization, so that the power of the Keyblade could be theirs. However, Vexen is killed by Axel after his defeat against Sora to prevent him of revealing theirs plans, Larxene is killed by Sora, Goofy and Donald, and Axel betrays him, leaving him the last person in the conspiracy. Sora makes it up to the floor with Naminé, and after a short talk Marluxia reveals himself, and demands that Naminé use her powers to crush Sora's heart, but Naminé refuses, and Marluxia fights Sora. Sora is able to overpower him, and he flees into the highest room in the Castle, awaiting Sora with a reaper machine to help him fight. After that he fights Sora with an angel-like nobody, which is the ultimate proof of his powers. In the end, Marluxia still falls at Sora's hands. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Marluxia's spirit remains as a special kind of Nobody, called an Absent Silhouette, and manifests itself inside the Beast's Castle in the Beast's room after Sora convinces the Beast to take back Belle and the rose from Xaldin. If Sora chooses to investigate the Silhouette, Marluxia reappears and engages Sora in a hectic rematch, but is defeated. A data replica of Marluxia also appears in the Cavern of Remembrance. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Marluxia is stated to reappear in Kingdom Hearts III as part of the real Organization, despite his attempts of overthrowing the original. He encounters Sora, Donald and Goofy at the Kingdom of Corona and notes how it is interesting to see Sora again. The latter did not recognize him, since their memories of Castle Oblivion have been wiped clean. Quotes Gallery Images Marluxia_KHD.png 8b1d96a4ead1288613a7d210462a0ffe--marluxia-organisation.jpg MarluxiaBeforeBattle.png Marluxia2.png Marluxia_A_6★_KHUX.png speedmedalm.png Marluxia_(Second_Form)_KHRECOM.png|Marluxia's second form Boss_Marluxia_6★_KHUX.png Marluxia_(Third_Form)_KHRECOM.png|Marluxia's third and final form tumblr_p3xhl9NVm21tkldqxo1_1280.png|Marluxia in Kingdom Hearts III Videos Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix - No. XI Marluxia Re Chain of Memories - Final Boss Marluxia Trivia *Marluxia was originally planned to be female, but the idea was scrapped to avoid the implications of two women trying to overthrow a male-dominated Organization. *In supplemental material such the KH Ultimania guides, it is stated that Marluxia is the third most powerful member in Organization XIII (surpassed only by Roxas at his full power and Xemnas). *All musical pieces used during the battles against Marluxia in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories are named after his overall concept: **The first piece "Graceful Assassin"'' is also his title.'' **The second piece "Scythe of Petals" alludes to his weapon. **Finally the third piece, "Lord of the Castle," refers to his status in Castle Oblivion. *In the English version, Marluxia is voiced by Keith Ferguson, who also voices Bloo from Foster's Home for imaginary Friends and Gabriel Reyes/Reaper in Overwatch. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Tatsuya Kando in the original version of Chain of Memories, and by Shuichi Ikeda in Re:Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, and II Final Mix. *The location of Marluxia's Absent Silhouette is eerily fitting for him, as the Beast's Room also contains his rose. The rose's curse represents how long it takes for the Beast to slowly lose his humanity, and by the time all of the rose's petals fall, the Beast's humanity will be effectively dead. Considering Marluxia's attribute being flowers, the location is almost appropriate. *Before ''Re:Chain of Memories ''(which had extensive voice acting), many English-speaking fans assumed Marluxia's name was pronounced "mar- lux-ia" rather than "mar loo sha". Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Revived Category:Evil Creation Category:Energy Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Noncorporeal Category:Fragmental Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Magic Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Monsters Category:Multi-beings